Developmental funds have been used for two purposes during the last grant cycle and we propose to continue funding in these areas in the next grant cycle. 1) Pilot Funds - The CCSG developmental funds support three types of pilot grants, each targeting a different Cancer Center member group: ? Push grants - to accelerate (or push) the pace of effort on cancer-focused research initiatives judged to have a high potential to lead to peer-reviewed funding within 1 -2 years. ? Pull grants - to encourage cancer research among non-cancer members and new members, i.e. to puir them into the Cancer Center. ? Paff/7er grants - to encourage clinicians to partner with a basic or population scientist in a joint project in translational research. Partner grants require matching funds from the clinical department. These pilot grants have yielded a return of investment of about 14 fold over the past five years. We plan to continue using these pilot project mechanisms in the next grant cycle. 2) Shared Resource Development - We have used CCSG developmental funds from the past grant cycle to support our Crystallography and Computational Biosciences (CCB) shared resource. This shared resource was originally proposed in our last competing renewal and is now requested as a full shared resource. In the new grant cycle, we propose funding for two developing shared resources: Synthetic Chemistry and Translational Imaging. In addition to continuing funding for these two areas, we propose adding bridge funding support in the next grant cycle.